coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7160 (11th September 2009)
Plot Sean finds Jason, Leon and the football team in a gay club. He tells Leon that Jason's actually straight but he's horrified when Leon refuses to believe him. Leanne reluctantly serves Peter and Simon. Peter apologises for his behaviour in the past and asks Leanne to return home with him. She reveals that she has a boyfriend. Sean informs Jason that he's been playing for a gay football team. Jason thinks it's hilarious. Hooch tells Steve he's "lost" the drugs from the Rovers raid. He says Becky is off the hook but she will always be trouble. Steve's delighted and rushes back to give Becky the good news. Teresa encourages Darryl to apologise to Amber. Leon decides to "out" Jason and enters him in the club's Mr Gay Weatherfield contest. Drunken Jason enjoys himself and wins first prize. Peter tells Blanche how he failed to win Leanne back. She's confident that Leanne will change her mind. Becky and Steve successfully celebrate their second wedding reception in the Rovers. Amber complains about Darryl to Mitch. He kisses her and she responds, observed by a gutted Darryl. Sean explains to Jason how he pretended they were ex-lovers to trick Leon. Leon's incensed. Leanne gets out of a taxi and calls Janice to ask if she can stay. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Jesse Chadwick - John Thomson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Darryl Morton - Jonny Dixon *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Teresa Bryant - Karen Henthorn *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick Guest cast *Mitch - Marcquelle Ward *DC Hooch - Dominic Carter *Waitress - Natalie Blades *Leon - Andrew Langtree *Our Kelly - Dave Lynn Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Feather Lounge - Interior and exterior *Unknown location in Weatherfield *Unnamed restaurant in Leeds Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leon refuses to believe Sean's confession that Jason is not gay; Leanne is resolute in the face of Peter's pleas for forgiveness; and DC Hooch tells Steve of his plans for Becky's trial. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,270,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Peter Barlow: "No, Leanne's the one but it's too late... she's gone and met a fella." Blanche Hunt: "Now, I've not told anyone this but I'm a little bit psychotic... and my spirit guide is telling me that it's not going to last." --- Teresa Bryant (to Darryl Morton): "When I was a little girl I had a dream. I'd have my own little flat, the lead singer of Showaddywaddy as me boyfriend, and we'd sit around all day eating spam and chips... Life's always a disappointment." Category:2009 episodes